


Bite Night

by EzmEmily



Category: Loki - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Ball gowns, Books, Candles, Doggy Style, F/M, Fucking Machines, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, Hot Sex, I promise on my soul no Twilight bullshit, I would love to shag Loki in a four poster bed, Lace Panties, Loki as a vampire, Loki is a naughty boy, Loki is sexy, Loki re-decorates your room with magic, Loki using his powers, Loki with fangs, Oral Sex, Riding, Role-Playing Game, Roleplay, Sex, Sexy, Sexy Times, Stripping, Vampire Loki, Vampire Sex, Vampires are sexy, Woman on Top, big sexy ass bed, candle lit, fangs, four poster bed kink, loki makes you feel sexy, loving, royal treatment, sexy books, sexy sexy Loki, vampire books
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:26:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4354226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzmEmily/pseuds/EzmEmily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are once again reading about those irresistible creatures of the night. Vampires. Loki wonders why you so infatuated with this beings that walk in the shadows</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite Night

 

"Oh Louis. How poetic you are" I giggled as I read on 

I was sat in the middle of my bed wrapped up in my fuzzy blanket reading Vampire Chronicles. I was on Louis part of the story

I had gotten back into the vampire genre in book again. 

Ignoring that Twilight rubbish of course, I'm sorry but real vampires do not sparkle 

I was reading the part where Louis is darkly brooding over his friend slash lover Lestat, when a warm pair of well known arms wrapped themselves around me and also linked his legs with mine. I could feel his warm, sweet breath on my neck as he planted tiny kisses there. The light I was currently using to read suddenly went out.

Without taking my eyes off the page even though I was in darkness. I reached over a switched back on the light to continue on

After about five seconds the light went out again. I put the book down and huffed 

"Loki baby I'm trying to read" 

"Its rather late darling and I want to....talk" Loki purred down my ear

I rolled around in his arms 

"Really Loki. Whenever I try and get your attention when your reading it's like..it's...ughh. Its like trying to get blood from a stone. And now when I want to read you want sex"

"I never said sex darling" Loki said with his classic sly smirk as he pushed me into the bed 

"Oh yeah you said *talk*. And that is code for sex" I said raising a eyebrow

"You know me so well my love" Loki chuckled 

"Off big guy, I want to get the end of the chapter tonight before I got to sleep. And I can't do that with you boning me"

Loki rolled his eyes and got off me. He moved over to his side of the bed and began to sulk 

"Oh come on Loki. Oh what you gonna pout now" 

Loki did not answer 

"Ughhh fine. How about we cuddle when I read"

"It would do I suppose"

"Good" I giggled

I moved over and grabbed my book and turned on the light. Loki opened an arm and I snuggled right into his warm chest pulling the covers up

I had to have been reading for about five or so minuets when the book I was holding was covered in the glowing green and was plucked out of my hands like a cherry 

"Hey give that back" I said trying to get the book back "Loki give me it back now"

Loki ignored me and scanned his green eyes over the pages, using his magic to flick them 

"Reading about these creatures again darling" Loki said rolling his eyes at me 

"Yes" I said said, finally managing to grab the book back and putting it on the night stand. It was clear Loki wanted attention so I would continue tomorrow 

"Darling I really do not see what you find so pleasing about those  _bloodsuckers"_

"Maybe because they are dangerous. The ultimate taste of forbidden fruit. Plus all that charm, sophistication and ...brooding, There is so much to like in a vampire"

"Am I not all those things darling?" Loki asked kind of offended 

"Yes honey, yes you are. You spill charm, I mean they don't call you silver tongue for nothing now do they. You are the most sophisticated person I know and you can be pretty broody, less now but sometimes"

Loki hummed in agreement but his eyes averted mine 

"Oh Loki" I said using my index finger to raise his chin to mine "Hey vampires are great and all but I would pick my glorious god over fangs any day"

Loki smiled "Good" he hummed "I would hate to compete for your love with something that could kill you" 

Loki switched off the light and pulled me into his arms and snuggled down in bed. I found my spot on his chest and buried down in the covers. I could feel Loki's fingers playing with my hair. My eyelids were getting pretty heavy and I muttered with out thinking 

"Hmmm I wonder what you would be like as a vampire Loki" 

https://uk.pinterest.com/pin/487936940853656180/

(Chapter two will be hotting up)


End file.
